second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Deandre Garcia
Deandre Garcia (born 1 June 2061) was a Mexican New Revolutionary politician who served as President of Mexico from December 2132 to December 2134. Garcia is best known for her non-aggression foreign policy during the Second American Civil War, and in particular for her refusal to recognize the Panamanian secessionist government's cession referendum. However, after the Aztlan Rebels were forced to relocate their capital to Arizona and Utah, an autonomous state in Aztlan, went so far as to sue for a separate peace on May 11, 2134, Garcia was ousted by a cabinet vote of no confidence Garcia's reputation remains controversial among historians. Some regard her as the lone voice of peace in a society otherwise driven to war, while others simply consider her a weak President who allowed hardliners like Edwin Jaso to rise to power in her own cabinet. Presidency Deandre Garcia won the election on the platform of detente. Since Mexico represents a new generation and rising global superpower, they should display themselves as a nation that is responsible when wielding this power. The Cold War against the United States has caused some uneasiness, some fearing Mutually Assured Destruction, despite anti-nuclear measures. Some American news outlets has compared her with historical US president Jimmy Carter. The election of US President Lionel Halvidar, whom called for a more hostile and aggressive action against Aztlan, and indirectly Mexico, had stoked fears of an escalation of conflict of interests between the United States and Mexico. Meanwhile, the more radical elements of the Mexican government has made Garcia realize that her time as presidency may be very limited. In the twilight of Thang Levin's US presidency, Deandre Garcia and Thang Levin had met in a dialogue in order to attempt one last chance for peace and to end the possibility of war before it begun on January 2nd, 2133. However, the talks only resulted in mutual acknowledgement for peace, with no real firm plans to enact this as it was too late. The once Conservative dominated US congress is now filled with members of the Union party the next day, making any piece of legislation for peace next to impossible. The Mexican public's opinion on the Second American Civil war has largely shifted under her presidency thanks to the media circulation that displays citizens of Aztlan being killed by the American military, stirring public sympathy on what would they call "Cousins across the border". By 2134, the conflict escalated and threatened to spill across the border into Mexico, as northern Mexicans, many of whom were once US citizens, began actively supporting Aztlan's bid for independence. Deandre Garcia wished to remain out of the war, fearing that a war with the United States would start another world war. However, her pleas were drowned out by public outrage and the urge to take action. Post-Presidency and later life Garcia accepted her removal from office without protest, and issued a public statement of support to the her successor despite their political disagreements. She left Mexico City for her home in Acapulco, where she remained until the US took the city near the end of the War. Garcia was initially placed under house arrest, but given a pardon by President Halvidar after Mexico's surrender. After the Treaty of San Juan, Garcia was one of the few Mexican politicians so closely affiliated with the Third Mexican War to not receive a ban to hold further public office, however she has never exercised this right, and has largely committed her private life to charitable work, organizing evacuation and resettlement efforts in Mexico and leading the effort to restore the region's wild-life after the war. She typically avoids public appearances, and rarely takes interviews with the press. When she does make public appearances, however, it is sometimes out to lunch with former US President Thang Levin, leading to speculations that the two had grown close. Category:Presidents of Mexico